Sally Boo-Shriek's School's Out Diary
Note-To-Self When on vacation, always bring non-scented shampoo (See below). June 25th Summer begins, and we're headdin' to Gloom Beach! Of course, we arrived this morning, but today I learned a valuable lesson, and that is to never leave Ben alone. Ben, as you may recall, diary, is the son of the Banshee who has ATHD, or Annoying Talkative Hyperness Disorder. But anyway, here's why: Ben called early dibs on the top bunk in Cleo's room, since she wants to sleep closer to her night light. So Ben didn't have to fuss when we all got there about where to sleep, and therefore finished unpacking early. Well, so was I (I'm bunking with Tori). So I was on the couch watching Nyan Cat videos on my iCoffin (Ever wonder why the 'i' is lowercase?) and suddenly, Ben comes running out from the bathroom, screaming his freaking sass off. He runs over to the fridge and pours half a bottle of lemon juice in his mouth. At first he looked relieved, then about five seconds later his lips puckered up so fast I thought his face was going to implode. So I got up and poured, like, five spoonfuls of sugar in his mouth and asked what the heck happened. Apparently, he tasted Grace's strawberry-kiwi-scented shampoo to see if it tasted as good as it smelled. It didn't. After that, I told Grace what happened. She was not a happy demoness. June 30th Shannon Dorf joined us today. She's enrolling in MH next school year and, apparentaly, this is her first time out of her castle since she was 9. I have never heard of her father before; his name is Gannondorf. Apparently, he's famous for making a video game or something like that. But Shannon's a nice ghoul. July 4th Hooray! July 4th! Nothing says Summer like watching the fireworks on the beach. Deuce came down today to watch them with me, which was sweet. Afterwards, we met with Bonnie Koopa, who was the one setting them off. She's nice, but kinda clueless. She is a lot like Frankie because, somehow, she was 'made' in a lab by he father and brother, who happen to be Bowser and Bowser Jr. They also make video games, apparently. Wow, how many monsters make video games? July 9th I had the weirdest dream last night. It was about me driving, and passing the test, and there was a really big cake with eyes and you want to eat it, but you're all alone, and then it starts raining butter, but you're on a diet. Breanna told me that dreams often predict and display the future before she told me the weirdest dream she had and started doing the 'mad laugh' that makes you hope she's not choking. Genes or not, that laugh is pretty creepy. July 13th Cleo woke everyone up in the middle of the night because her night light blew out...well, technically Ben woke everyone up, and we were all a bit grouchy. Grace said she was fine, but I swear she wanted nothing more than to rip out his vocal cords. Well, at least she was too tired to strangle him this time o_O July 18th It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday! AAARRRGGGHHHHH, I HATE THAT SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Figures Ben'd get that stuck in my head. Do you think there's a superstition of if you get 'Friday' stuck in your head on Friday the 13th that your head will explode? Of course, it's not the 13th, but it would make sense. So I got it out of my head by watching The Nightmare Before Christmas again. Bonnie and Shannon watched it with me, too, which was nice. Prooves I'm not the only ghoul obsessed with monsters :P Category:Diary